


Harry/Neville get together

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Harry likes Neville. His friends know and convince him to confess.





	Harry/Neville get together

Harry turned red every time Neville would walk by him and accidently brush up against him. Heck, Harry turned red almost every time Neville was in close range of him something Hermione noticed almost immediately but Ron had only noticed recently. When he pointed that out to Harry, his cheeks turned redder than the Weasley’s hair.   
“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry mumbled, trying to focus on his essay for Snape.   
“Harry, if Ron has noticed it then you know its true,” Hermione teased, smirking at Ron.   
“Hey,” Ron protested.   
Harry and Hermione laughed. “Why does it matter? Its not like Neville gives me two thoughts.”  
“Not true,” Fred replied, sitting across from Harry on the floor, George beside him.   
“You’d be surprised by the things we hear on our extendable ears,” George grinned.   
“He was talking to Dean and Seamus,” Fred started.  
“Well, being interrogated by them more accurately,” George interrupted.  
“They were asking him about you.”  
“And he tried to deny it.”  
“But they told him that he starts acting weird whenever you’re around or when people mention him.”  
“And after a bit of time, they finally got him to confess that he has feelings for ‘The Boy who Lived’.”   
“You’re joking,” Harry told them. “This is just another one of your jokes!”  
The twins rolled their eyes. “Sure, we like to play pranks, but lie to someone about things like this is a bit beyond even us,” George told Harry.  
“They’re right,” Ron said. “That would be cruel.”  
“And we’re not cruel,” Fred told Harry.   
“I know,” Harry sighed. “Sorry for being angry.”  
“Harry, stop being dumb and go tell Neville how you feel right now,” Hermione demanded. “I have watched you pine away for a lot longer than you know over him and the twins are right.”  
“First time we’ve heard her say that,” Fred grinned.   
“Don’t get used to it,” Hermione told them. “Go Harry.”  
“But I can’t. I have this essay to finish,” he said, grateful for home work for the first time.   
Hermione rolled her eyes. “You have plenty of time to work on it. We only got the assignment today. Besides, you have a little time to spare. He’s over there sitting alone. Now is your perfect chance.”  
Harry glared at the three Weasleys and Hermione who were all pressuring him with their eyes. “Fine. If only to get you lot off my back.” Harry stood up and walked over to where Neville was sitting trying to work on an assignment for Herbology.   
“Hey Harry,” he greeted as Harry sat beside Neville.   
“Hey Neville.” Harry looked at the Weasleys who were looking anxious and encouraging. “I was wondering if you would like to join me in Hogsmeade tomorrow for a date.”   
Neville looked at him in shock, spilling ink over his parchment. “What?”  
Harry took a deep breath before speaking. “I like you Neville. A lot. I’m serious. I’ve had a crush on you for a while.”   
“Why me,” Neville blurted out.   
“Why not you,” Harry countered. “You’re a great guy. You’re brave. You’re funny. You’re cute.” Harry heard the twins and Ron laugh but ignored them.   
“This is a dare isn’t it,” Neville asked confused. “That’s why they’re laughing.”  
“No it’s not,” Harry replied honestly. “I’ve had feelings for you for a long time. I just ignored them because I didn’t think that you were interested in me.”  
Neville turned red. “I am, but.”  
Whatever Neville was going to say, Harry cut him off with a kiss. The Weasleys and Hermione cheered for Harry. Neville smiled.   
“You really do like me huh?”  
Harry laughed. “I do.”


End file.
